Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 12: Cry of the Seijin
Hama glanced around the MPT base, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the communication device on the MPT outfit he was wearing began to beep. He pressed a button, answering it. "Yes? This is MPT officer Hama Haruhiko." "Hama! A alien approximately 2 meters tall has been sighted in Tokyo! Report to location and look for him immediately!" Shimizu said. "Yes, captain!" Hama muttered before turning the communication device off. Hama burst into a sprint, when he heard a scream. "SIR! Are you okay?!" Hama said running over to a man who had been stabbed by the alien's hook. "Y-Yes..the alien went that way!" The man said, pointing towards the middle of two buildings. "Thank you!" Hama said, and dashed off towards the location. Hama sighted the alien, and took out his pistol and shot at it, since he was running he couldn't get a good aim at the alien, and kept missing. Hama sighted a professional boxer known in Tokyo about 5 meters away from the alien, Arishima Ebizo. "HEY! STOP THAT THING! Hama yelled at Arishima, and Arishima turned to the alien and jabbed it in the chest. The alien grunted, and punched Arishima in the gut, then kicked him in the chest before doing a backflip. The man fell to the ground and grunted. Hama rushed to Arishima's aid, and threw a punch at the alien, only for it to stab him in the chest with its hook and toss him into the air, Hama landed on the concrete hard, and he lay there groaning in pain. He tried to get up, but fell back down. Arishima slowly rose to his feet, and punched the alien in the face in anger and grappled him. He wouldn't lose this match! He was a professional boxer and wouldn't disappoint his fans! He pushed the alien up to a wall, and began to jab it in the gut repeatedly, and then backed away ready to throw another blow. The alien grabbed the man by his neck, Ebizo was exhausted and couldn't react quick enough. The alien grinned as it lifted him by his neck, and strangled him. Arishima could feel the air leaving his body, he wanted to do something to escape, but he couldn't. His efforts were all in vain. Hama slowly opened his eyes, and saw the man in a dire situation, he got up and let out a scream as he ran towards the alien, his fist raised. The alien noticed Hama, but sweep kicked him, causing Hama to fall face first onto the ground, knocking him out. The alien contiuned to strangle Arishima, and he suddenly went to limp. The alien tossed his corpse aside and ran off. Just as the alien escaped, Kumagai and Taketomo arrived. "Hama-san, are you alright?!" Kumagai said, running over to Hama and kneeling down. "Y-Yeah..that alien is one tough son of a gun.." Hama replied, before climbing to his feet slowly. "Hey, is this civilian dead?" Taketomo said. "Yes..he tried to stop the alien, but was killed..I'm sorry." Hama said and then frowned. Kumagai and Taketomo glared at Hama, angry at him for dragging a innocent citizen into the MPT's business, now the poor man was dead. Back at MPT Headquarters... "Captain..I'm sorry.." Hama said, ashamed. "SORRY?! Being sorry won't do you anything!" Shimizu shouted at Hama, and punched him in the face. Hama's eyes widened as he stumbled back. "You dragged a innocent civilian into MPT's business, and he died because of YOU! AND ALL YOU ARE IS SORRY?" "It is not a citizens job to fight monsters and aliens, it is MPT's job! And because you are a idiot, you dragged that poor man into this mess, AND HES DEAD!" Shimizu shouted and yelled at Hama. "Bu-" Hama's words were drowned out by Shimizu's. "No, I don't want to here you're excuses, Hama..now get out of here..you're fired for today." Shimizu said, and glared. "We don't need Ultraman Haruhiko to beat that alien.." Shimizu muttered. Hama gasped and stuttered, and then turned around and slowly walked out of MPT headquarters, ashamed of him self. Hama walked inside his home and took off his MPT uniform, he put on a red tee shirt and blue jeans and black dress shoes. He layed down on his bed and drifted off to sleep. Hama awoke in a world of just black. He looked around, when he started to hear the screams of agony from Arishima Ebizo, and Shimizu's words repeating: "It is not a citizens job to fight monsters and aliens, it is MPT's job! And because you are a idiot, you dragged that poor man into this mess, AND HES DEAD!", Hama screamed and ran away, but the screams of the pro boxer and the words of Shimizu would follow him everywhere he ran. Hama bolted up from his bed, sweating. He had just had a nightmare. He looked outside to see it was 2 in the morning, he slowly got up from his bed and walked outside. He saw a man walking down a empty street when a figure jumped in front of the man, Alien Kuojisk. The man let out a scream and ran the opposite direction, but Kuojisk was catching up quick. Hama ran as fast as he could to catch the alien, he wouldn't let another civilian die at the hands of this evil being. The man grabbed a wooden plank off the ground and turned around, bashing the alien's head with it. The alien screamed, and then grabbed the wooden plank and snapped it in half, just as the alien was about to strike the man down, Hama jumped on top of the alien and pinned him to the floor, punching him in the side of the head repeatly, letting out screams as he slammed his fist into the alien's head. The alien got up, and Hama fell off his back. The alien turned to face Hama. "Run, sir!" Hama screamed at the man. The man did as he said, and bolted away as fast as his legs could. Hama then glanced at Kuojisk, angry and making a fist. Suddenly, the sound of tires screeching was heard as a MPT Jeep arrived, Kumagai, Shimizu and Taketomo stepped out and aimed their pistols at the alien. Hama rolled out of the way, and they opened fire on the alien. The alien screamed, and suddenly began to grow in size. The MPT members eyes widened in surprise, and they stepped backwards and resumed firing their pistols at the now gigantic alien. The pistol now had no effect, and the alien let out a screech as it fired missiles from its fingertips down at civilians homes, demolishing them. "Hama, now is your chance to redeem you're self." Shimizu said, grinning. "I see!" Hama shouted as he transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. The giant titan glanced at Kuojisk, and Kuojisk flailed his arms around in the air as he let out a cry for help. Hama glanced around, sensing a strange presence in the area. A giant, frog like creature emerged and stood next to Alien Kuojisk, Ryomons. Haruhiko looked at both of his foes, and put his fist to his own chest, and began pounding against it like a ape would, taunting the two. Alien Kuojisk ran at Haruhiko, but Haruhiko grabbed the seijin by his hand and sweep kicked him, causing the alien to topple over. Hama kicked Kuojisk in the face, and lifted him back up and tossed him at Ryomons, the two both crashed onto the ground hard, Ryomons bellowed as he climbed to his feet, firing his weapon at Haruhiko, a Heat Ray. Haruhiko screamed as it hit him, and stumbled back. Kuojisk bolted up, and fired a Energy Ray from the palm of his hands, Haruhiko was quick to react, making a circle shaped wall of light, the blast hit the barrier and faded away. Haruhiko charged at both of his foes, and dive kicked Ryomons. Ryomons let out a screech as he fell on top of several houses, Haruhiko then turned to Kuojisk and ran at him. Kuojisk suddenly launched missles from the palm of his fingers at Haruhiko, Haruhiko let out a grunt as he came to a halt and fell to his knees. His color timer began to flash. Haruhiko got up, and Ryomons grappled him from behind, restraining him. Haruhiko struggled to escape, but it was no use. Kuojisk cackled, pleased, and then began to punch Haruhiko in the color timer repeatedly. Haruhiko let out screams of agony, when suddenly Ryomons was hit by a barrage of misslles from behind. Ryomons let out a squeal as he fell to the ground. Haruhiko, now free from Ryomons grip, punched Kuojisk in the jaw and then karate chopped his chest. Kuojisk swung at Haruhiko, but Haruhiko ducked and then grabbed Kuojisk and slammed him on top of Ryomons, the two let out screeches and groans. Haruhiko put his hands in a + position, and gathered a huge amount of energy into his Sonic Ray. He unleashed the blast, the Neo-Sonic Ray, and the two giant's exploded and burst into flames. After the defeat of Kuojisk and Ryomons.. Hama walked up to Shimizu. "Can I be back in the MPT now?" Hama said. "No." Shimizu said, grinning, and then began to walk away. "Oh come on!" Hama shouted, displeased. Shimizu turned around and laughed. "It was a joke! Of course you can be back in!" Shimizu said gleefully. "Oh, I should have known!", Hama walked over to Shimizu's side and the two began to walk towards the MPT base as the sun was rising. "Hey! Get in captain and Hama-san!" A familar voice, Ishio greeted them as he drove by in a jeep. "Oh gee, thanks!" Hama said, laughing as he stepped inside along with Shimizu. Ishio resumed driving. Taketomo turned around from the front seat, and glanced at Hama. "Don't forget this!" Taketomo said, tossing a MPT Helmet and Uniform to Hama. "Of course I won't!" Hama exclaimed as the jeep drove off into the distance. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:User: Telako